This invention relates to new and useful improvements in snare type trap assemblies.
Normally such assemblies are difficult to set because of the heavy springs involved and do not incorporate means for readily locking the trap when attempting to set the trigger or when storing and transporting same.
Another disadvantage is the bulky configuration of said traps making it difficult to hide same when they are set and making it difficult to store and transport same when not in use.